


Carnival

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When wandering through a carnival you Bucky helps you out of a sticky situation.





	Carnival

You always wanted to go to the carnival as a kid. Growing up in a family with too many kids and too little money had kept you home those summer days the carnival had rolled into town. You’d graduated early and gotten out of that tiny little town and never looked back, at least not until now. Your grandma had lived a good long life, you missed her but you couldn’t stay cooped up in that sad, crowded, little house any longer. You’d wandered down Main Street only to find that the carnival was in town. You bought a small bag of popcorn and wandered through. The creaking rides that don’t look nearly safe enough, the flashing lights that pull your attention in fifteen different directions. Kids running, yelling and laughing. Couples strolling through, teenaged boys trying to win their dates a stuffed animal. In the middle of the chaos you see him, dark hair hanging to his chin, scruff on his face a dark blue hat on his head. He seems to be taking it all in like you, his eyes meet yours and it’s like he’s the calm in the storm. You give him a little smile and are about to make your way toward him when a rowdy group of men notice you. And how alone you are.   
“Hello there beautiful.” One says strolling alongside you. “Care to get a drink?”  
“No thanks.”  
“Come on. I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to.”  
“Ew.” You mutter involuntarily.   
“I told you man, she wants a real man. Like me.” A second man from the group wanders over and blocks your escape route. Unfortunately in this part of the carnival there aren’t many people.   
“No, I’m good. Really.” You try to slip past him.   
“Don’t be like that sexy.” He purrs getting in too close. You shrink away then are surprised to see him get yanked back and off his feet.   
“Didn’t you hear her say no?” The long haired stranger snaps.   
“What is she your girl?” One of the group asks.  
“No, but she said no.” He levels the other two men in the group with a glare. “Get lost.” He snarls as he pulls the first man away from you. The group of them sulk off. It’s strange, there are five of them and one of him, what’s stopping them? He turns on you and for a split second you see it in his eyes. A warning not to fuck with him or you’ll regret it. “Are you okay?” He asks, his voice, and eyes, instantly softening.   
“Yea. I’m fine, thank you.”  
“I’m James.” He sticks his hand out and you shake it.   
“Olivia.”  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“For now. I feel like if you can stick around I’ll be good for the rest of the night too.” You say with a half smile.   
“I can do that.” He returns your smile with a tight one of his own.   
“So what brings you down here?”  
“A couple of my friends thought it’d be fun but since they’re dating they kind of, wandered off. What about you?”  
“Curiosity.” You say with a shrug, “I never got to come as a kid.” The two of you continue to stroll in easy conversation. You offer him some popcorn, which he accepts as you pass by some of the games.   
“So if you’ve never been to a carnival have you ever tried to win a stuffed animal?” He grins over at you.   
“Can’t say I have.” You laugh softly.   
“Come on. You’ve gotta give this a try.” He leads you over to one of the booths, one with little ducks and a rifle to shoot them. He peels a five out of his wallet the gestures you to a seat. “Miss Olivia.” You chuckle softly and sit down. “Now, have you ever fired a gun before?” He asks seriously.   
“No.”  
“Alright. Now these aren’t real and they’re totally rigged but it helps if you put the butt of the gun here.” He lines your shoulder up correctly. “Exhale when you pull the trigger.” The game starts and you’re horrible. You miss the first six ducks nick the next one and knock over the last three.   
“Oh my god. That’s embarrassing.” You say with a laugh.   
“Yea, maybe don’t sign up for an accuracy challenge any time soon.” He says lightly.   
“Can you do better?” He shoots you a look then slaps another five on the counter. He lines up like he had told you to then the game starts. You watch in awe as he knocks over every single duck. He sits up in his seat and smirks over at you.   
“Which animal would you like sir?” The attendant asks sounding bored.   
“Let’s do that super round grey dog.” He says. The attendant hands it to him and that’s when you catch a glimpse of his left hand. It’s made of silver metal. “For you Miss Olivia.” He passes you the oddly round dog.  
“Why thank you Mr. James.”  
“Barnes.”  
“Pardon?”  
“My last name is Barnes.”  
“Matthews.” You know who he is now, or was. He was the Winter Soldier. You take a moment to reflect on this discovery and you find that you don’t really care. He was sweet and completely charming.   
“You know who I was.” He doesn’t ask.   
“Yea.” You’re honest, why lie? He’s not stupid.   
“Okay.” He goes to walk away when you catch his metal arm in your hands. He looks at you in surprise.   
“James, I don’t care who you were. You’re you now and that’s what matters.” His hand covers one of yours.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea.” You take his metal hand in your own and continue walking through the carnival. He stops a moment later and you look over at him puzzled.   
“Will.” He seems embarrassed, “Will you hold my other hand? I can feel it better that way.” You can see him blushing, god he’s adorable.   
“Of course.” You shift, what you’ve decided is a wolf, under your other arm and switch sides with him. His not metal hand is much warmer, he’s got callus’ and when he brushes his thumb along your knuckles you can’t help but grin up at him. He kisses you softly then. The fingertips of his metal hand cool on your face.   
“I think I like the carnival.” He whispers.  
“Me too.” You say with a soft laugh before kissing him again.


End file.
